Abracadabra
by FadingLikeShatteredGlass
Summary: After the incident in Ealdor where Will protects Merlin's secret from Arthur, Merlin continues to wonder what Arthur would do if he finally just told him the truth. Magic reveal fic


**This contains slight spoilers for I believe the episode The Moment Of Truth in season 1 of Merlin and also has a few lines in it that are actually said in other episodes or slightly altered but about the same.**

 **But this is fanfiction and I don't own Merlin (obviously)**

~Abracadabra~

-Merlin couldn't stop thinking on their trip back to Camelot. Would Arthur have really killed Will if he hadn't died saving him? And what would he have done if Merlin had told him the truth- that he was really the one who'd used the magic?-

"Would you have killed him? Will, I mean. Would you?"

"Magic is dangerous. You know that, Merlin."

"So a man who helped save his village, his home, his family, his friends, you would condemn- just because he used magic to help, just because he's a sorcerer." Merlin didn't know where to look, Arthur's face or his shoes. His heart was pumping so painfully hard with both determination and great fear. "A good man."

"Merlin-"

"He even saved your life! You would really have him killed?!"

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped and shut his mouth. He could feel himself shaking from the weight of it all.

"I doubt I could have killed him... My father believes strongly that all magic is evil. But this, among other things, makes me question that. I feel that we really know nothing about it. Fear because we don't understand it." Arthur looked conflicted and haunted in thought.

Hope crept into Merlin's being. "Would you like to understand it?"

"Sometimes I think I would..." He said slowly.

"Do you trust me?"

Arthur looked up and raised an eyebrow. He looked ready to question how that question had anything to do with the conversation, but he didn't. "Of course I do, Merlin."

"I think us to be friends."

"As do I."

"I asked you back in Ealdor not to think differently of me."

"I remember."

"Could you swear not to think differently of me now?"

"Merlin, where is this going?"

Merlin paused, bit his lip, and then looked Arthur in the eyes. It was now or never ever ever. "Will was trying to protect me. He knew I was the one with magic."

"Oh come on Merlin, that's not something to joke about."

"I'm not joking..."

Arthur took a step back. "You can't be serious! You? A sorcerer? Merlin, you trip over your own feet!" Arthur tried to laugh but failed miserably.

"I'm clumsy."

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"So you're telling me you made that-"

"Yes."

"How? You couldn't possibly-" Arthur took two steps back.

"I'm a warlock. I was born with magic."

"Born with magic?"

"Yes."

"You've had magic this entire time?!" Arthur kept stepping back with a look in his eyes that Merlin had never seen before.

"You just said you wanted to understand it! I had hoped...that maybe..." His eyes started filling with tears uncontrollably and his voice broke.

It was betrayal shining in his eyes and anger and confusion and hurt. "This whole time! You've been lying to me! I never even suspected you!"

"Arthur I-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

"Go! Before I change my mind and strangle you!" The prince snarled. "I have to think about this...alone." He met the magician's eyes one last time.

Merlin held his gaze for a moment before he scrambled out of his master's chambers.

Two days passed where nothing happened. Merlin stayed in his room without any light and stared blankly at the door, believing his death could come at any moment. He thought about Arthur and curled into a ball.

He hadn't said anything to Gaius yet from the fear it would make everything all too real. He made up a story in which Arthur had him sacked to explain everything- like why he would be upset and staying in his room forever and not getting up early every morning to wake prince prat. And he somehow he made it believable enough. Gaius was so busy with patients lately, he didn't even have time to question him further.

It was on the third day that a servant banged on his door, scaring Merlin to death. He was told Arthur wanted to see him immediately. So he didn't waste any time on his way to Arthur's chambers. It was only when he was finally in front of his door that he hesitated and thought he was going to have a panic attack.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and there stood none other than Arthur himself.

"Get in here," Arthur commanded, grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him inside his room. He then closed the door and locked it.

Merlin didn't trust himself to speak. He had no idea what Arthur was going to do to him.

The prince strode across the room and covered the windows completely before he rounded on the poor warlock.

"Alright, Merlin, do some magic."

"What?!" He choked on the air. Whatever he had considered the royal was going to say, this was the last thing he had expected.

"Oh, don't look so shocked! Just yell abracadabra, or whatever it is you people do."

Merlin stared at him for a good minute, studying his face. He was surprised to find that Arthur was quite serious. If he was going to be killed anyway, what was the harm, really? He reasoned, heart thumping madly.

He looked around the room until he saw the fire. Wordlessly, his eyes flashed golden and the flames began to morph. Three dragons arose from the fire and flew gracefully around the room. He heard Arthur gasp but wasn't sure he was ready to look at him yet. Instead, he made two of the dragons start playing together and the other do flips and other flashy tricks midair.

"This is incredible," Arthur breathed in awe.

At the words, Merlin lost all of his focus and the dragons fell towards the floor. He stared at Arthur whose eyes were alight with excitement. In his shock, one of the dragons landed on his foot and burned a hole in his shoe straight through to his toe.

Arthur laughed with glee. "Wow, you weren't kidding, you really are clumsy! A clumsy sorcerer!"

"Why are you laughing? I don't understand! Why did you call me here? To prove I can use magic so you can kill me-"

"Calm down, Merlin. I just wanted to talk to you." Arthur sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for Merlin to do the same. Merlin came and sat down timidly. "And ask some questions."

"Can I ask you some questions too," he asked, hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

"After you answer my first question."

"W-what i-is it?"

"Why did you never tell me?" He looked at Merlin who wasn't looking at him.

"I wanted to, but..."

"What?"

"You would have me burned alive...and I don't want to put you in that position..."

"That's what's worried you?"

There was a knot in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Merlin," Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, prying it from its death grip on the bed and holding it gently within his own. "From now on, this is going to be _our_ secret."

"You don't hate me?" Merlin squeaked.

"Hate you? There's nothing to hate."

Merlin broke, tears falling rapidly, soaking his cheeks.

Arthur looked awkward for a moment. "Gods, Merlin. It's alright. M-Merlin!" His eyes widened when his friend flung his arms around him.

"Thank you. Th-thank you, Arthur."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his servant. "It's alright, Merlin..."

They were quiet for a while as Merlin made his tunic wet.

"You were amazing... That magic you did, I never knew it could be so beautiful and fun. And in your village, that was brilliant."

Merlin let out a small laugh in between a soft sob. "Thank you."

"Now that I know, you don't have to hide it from me anymore...okay?"

"Okay."

"Maybe we could find a place where you can practice your magic more safely. Maybe I could watch you and you could help me understand it."

Arthur felt Merlin's grin through his shirt. "I would love that! You don't know how hard it's been. And not being able to talk to anyone about this. It's been...lonely. I'm so, so glad I can finally share this with you. Thank you."

"Merlin, this means no more secrets. Don't let me regret this decision."

"Of course."

"Good." He felt Merlin's happiness as if it were seeping into his own pores and for some reason, it made him smile too. "You know, I'm- I'm sorry for acting the way I did. What you told me, I just didn't see it coming. And even though I wish it not, my father has drilled some of his fear and distrust into me. But you didn't deserve that."

"Arthur, it's alright now," Merlin reassured him and sniffed, slowly releasing himself from their hug. He wiped his eyes and the grin didn't disappear from his face.

"I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you," Arthur spoke with honesty. "I've never had a better friend than you or a person I've cared about this much."

"I feel the same way about you," Merlin admitted softly.

"Even though you're completely incompetent as my servant."

"And even though you're a royal prat."

They both laughed contagiously for a bit before laying back side by side on the bed with their feet left swinging off the edge.

"I wouldn't mind every day being able to talk to you like this..." Merlin said quietly. "It's nice hearing what's really in your head than trying to figure it out all the time."

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. "I have to keep up expectations."

"Why?"

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin, you know why."

Merlin shot him a glare.

"My life isn't always my own. Sometimes I have to say things I don't want to say and act the way others want me to."

"Arthur..."

"Being a future king comes with that. With sacrifices."

"I have this destiny...that comes with having magic," Merlin started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well..." Merlin continued, a little embarrassed now to actually be telling him. "It's to protect you."

"To protect me?"

"Yeah and you have no idea how much trouble it is sometimes... I couldn't believe it when the Great Dragon first told me; back then I thought you to be nothing but a prat."

"A dragon? You talked to a dragon?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He's chained below the castle."

"We have a dragon below the castle?"

"Yeah and he's such a pain to figure out sometimes."

"So this dragon told you to protect me and you just listened to it?"

"I told him he had the wrong person but I've kept you alive since."

"Gods, Merlin, you never cease to amaze me..." Arthur took a moment to let it all sink in. "How have you protected me?"

Merlin told him several of the times he'd helped him and saved his life. Arthur didn't know what to say for the longest time.

"Wow... Why? Why would you do all of that?"

"You're my friend. You're important."

"But even before you really knew me."

"I wanted to find a purpose for my magic."

"And you found that with me?"

"Don't sound so pleased! Keeping you alive is a pain in the arse. Every week someone wants to kill you it seems."

"At least you're getting a work out."

"Ha ha."

"I thought you were going to change on me. When I found out I thought everything was going to be different."

"I'm still the same me I always was."

"Listen Merlin, I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you."

"I will be, I promise. I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I will always be."

The prince smiled.

"My purpose is to stay at your side, just like this. I was born to serve you, Arthur, and I'm proud of that and I wouldn't change a thing."

"You're a good man and a good friend, Merlin."

"Thank you..."

Arthur grinned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"All the names I call you and the insults I give you, I've never really meant them."

"I know."

They talked together for hours about themselves, others, magic, destiny, the kingdom, and they insulted each other, yet did so fondly and even complimented each other until it got it got so dark in the room that they couldn't see anything and Arthur finally said, "Maybe we should go to bed..."

Merlin groaned. "It's such a long way to go. There are stairs and stuff and Gaius is already asleep by now..." He sounded tired at this point.

"Mmm..."

"And I don't want to stop talking to you."

"We can talk more tomorrow. I have a meeting with my father in the morning and I don't want to be asleep during it."

"Fine," Merlin sighed and struggled to get up.

"You can just stay here; you're coming back in the morning anyway..."

 **Jeez, there's so much dialogue in this. Whoops.**


End file.
